x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Diego Richter
Diego Richter is the biological son of Julio Richtor/Rictor and Theresa Cassidy/Siryn. After his mother died in childbirth and his father mysteriously went missing. Diego was adopted by a family, until his mutant powers to manipulate the earth and vibrations. Then he was sent to the Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters to learn how to control his destructively powerful mutant gifts. After gaining enough control over his powers, He joined the X-Men, going by the codename: Geo-Force. Powers and Abilities Vibration Manipulation: '''Diego is an Alpha Level Mutant, He has inherited his father's incredibly powerful mutant powers to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves. His mutant abilities include: * '''Clairvoyance: Diego can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the his physical sight and allows him to act when he is unable to use his eyes. He can 'see' spiritual/psychic beings and perceive the emotions, thoughts and memories of others. As well as, being able to project himself onto the spiritual world. * Seismic Energy Manipulation: Diego is capable of generating and releasing seismic energy and tremendously powerful shockwaves of vibrations in any object he came into physical contact with, the vibrations starting in his body, and then emanating outwards, mostly through his hands, causing objects to shatter or crumble and also using it to create earthquakes, shock-waves or otherwise transport earth matter. By absorbing vibrations, Diego is able to enhance his physical attributes to superhuman levels. When used against objects with a larger surface, the effects were much like an earthquake. At full power, Diego is able to release enough vibrational energy to destroy entire planets, through sheer fore of will. ** Seismic Energy Immunity: Diego is completely immune to the harmful effects of the vibrations he created. * Geo Connectivity: Like Storm, Diego's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between himself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Diego spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. He also has been shown to detect and sense the life-forces of other living beings. ** Geokinesis: Due to his connection with the earth's life-force, Diego has been able to harness and manipulate the energies of the Earth, including geothermal energy and geomagnetism. He has been shown to shape and reform the formations of earthly materials on a molecular level. ** Healing/Restoration: Diego is capable of regenerating himself and/or healing others of malignancies or bodily damage at an accelerated rate. Like after getting shot in the head twice as well as healing his body after getting cut through by semi-automatic gunfire. * Power and Telepathic Immunity: While training with the X-Men, Diego was shown to be immune to Cyclop's heat vision, reverting Colossus back to his human form, and melting the ice Iceman formed around him. He has also displayed a incredible immunity to telepathic and psychic assaults. Category:Mutants Category:All-New Marvel NOW! Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Male Characters